Death or Something Like It
by SweetTale4u
Summary: AU. How will you welcome death? Vampires, magic, sex and more... One shot for now.


_**"If I must die  
I will encounter darkness as a bride,  
And hug it in mine arms." **_

_**Shakespeare**_

* * *

"_It's a big risk."_

"_I know but it's the only way. I must be the one that does it. It is the only way I see that this can remain the way it is. I must go back; I cannot trust my younger self to come back for him. I know how I felt about him at that time and I don't think I would have returned. Childhood crushes aside, he was a traitor and it wasn't until after I knew about his true alliances did I mourn his loss. I cried myself to sleep countless nights on the floor of that shack mourning his loss..."_

"_And now?" his voice was low; his mouth curved into that sexy smirk that made women and men alike weak. _

"_Now you annoy me. I must be off."_

"_Tease…"_

"_Flirt…"_

With a final swirl of her black robes she was gone.

* * *

The dark figure moved as if made of smoke through the battlefield. With deft movements and a quick step it made its way past giants and snatchers, through a throng of death eaters and wizards locked in a battle for dominance.

The small shack had been spelled to remain accessible. It seems the Dark Lord had wanted to make it easy for his death eaters to reach him. It was more than likely that he wanted to make it easier for the boy who lived to reach him. To end what had begun so many years ago. At the moment that wasn't her concern, the only thing that mattered was the wizard within.

She could hear his voice, in that low melodious cadence she had come to need and crave. Its sinuous melody, dark and rich caressed her body as well as her soul. She heard him beg to bring the boy, she heard him lie about the wand's allegiance, she also heard him gasp and gurgle as the life drained from his body. The sounds that once meant nothing now threatened to break her spirit. She had replayed the moment countless times, she had fought with herself, she wanted nothing more than to end the Dark Lord and see him come to no harm, but it would mean her own demise if she did. She could not risk it, he wouldn't want her to. Her hands trembled as she waited, as she listened to hear the retreating footsteps of the once lauded Golden Trio, she waited to hear him call out to her.

She stepped from the darkness and removed the spell that kept her hidden. It was a more complicated spell that made it possible for her to not be seen at all, not even a shimmer of her magic would be felt. Only those with her gift could use it, it required a power unknown to those of this world.

She reached out to him and caressed his pale cheek. That was when she noticed they were no longer alone. She turned to see the head of hair she had hated all those years ago. The fuzzy mess that had made her the brunt of so many childhood taunts.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Before she could think as to why the younger witch had returned she was forced to erect a shield to block off her own younger self's spell.

"Get away from him!" her younger self yelled. Her tear stained and dirt caked face was indignant with fury.

She didn't need to struggle to hold up the shield to keep the young with at bay. Her magic had evolved in the years since her change. She knelt by Severus' body, it sat half slumped on the wall. She felt her incisors extend as his proximity excited her and her eyes shifted in shape and color. They elongated slightly and they went from their soft hue of caramel to grey to eventually black. He watched her through hooded eyes as she momentarily transformed before him. The change was minimal but the soft features of her face hardened softly as the need to feed became greater. The air around her seemed to vibrate the closer she came to him. He was hers.

"We don't have a lot of time Severus. Do you trust me?"

He nodded gently, the venom was weakening him by the second, and the blood loss threatened to end his accursed life. Soon there would be none left for her to take. Normally the smell of fresh blood would make her ravenous but the venom currently seeping into the dirty floor boards repulsed her.

"It's okay love. It will all be over soon. I'm here to free you."

"Death?"

"…or something like that," she smiled and winked as she leaned close to him. He coughed and more blood trickled down his chin.

She could still hear her younger self screaming, calling out to her to stop to get away from the professor. _Had she always been this Gryffindor? So…headstrong? She smirked at the thought of what Severus would say. _She shook away the thought and added a silencing charm to the magical barrier already in place.

She ripped the shirt away from his pale chest. He fought to stay cognizant, to see who and what she was doing but the venom moved fast and seeped the force from his limbs. She could see the black venom staining his beautiful alabaster skin. It spread across his chest like spider webs; soon it would be too late to save him. Her vision let her see his heart beating under what looked like a thin gauze of skin. She watched as the venom drew closer to his heart. The macabre display would have been fascinating if it were anyone else besides Severus. He was so thin, so frail. The venom was feeding on his fat, on his muscle, on his very life force. No potion would cure this. How foolish she had once been to think that it could. This was the only way.

She leaned her head close to that skin she had craved for so long, the heat was still there. She relished its warmth if only for a moment she breathed in the fusion of scents that were unique to him. She ran her tongue over the skin by his heart and felt him shudder. Without further prompt she sank her incisors into his chest right above his heart. As she did, she felt the warm blood seep into her waiting mouth. She fed greedily, she could feel his magic take hold of her own and they intertwined the way they were always meant to be. The feeling was euphoric; it was more than anything she had ever felt before. His magic was a force unlike any she had ever felt. It swirled with power and her own magic took hold of it, caressing it, loving it, letting it fill her. Tendrils of black and white intertwined and became grey as they fused into one powerful source. They were bound. She shivered as she felt his hand at the back of her neck; his fingers intertwined with her hair and drew small circles at the base of her head. He was weak but he held her to him. Tears stung her eyes; she was overwhelmed and full of power. She felt their combined magic take hold. She could feel and hear the last telltale beats of his heart as she reluctantly pulled away. His eyes were now completely closed and his face peaceful. For the briefest of moments she thought about leaving him like this but since she had found the parchment she knew this is what he wanted. This was what was needed. He didn't want to die like this, on a dirty sticky floor.

Pulling a small silver blade from a holster on her silk stocking, she sliced open the skin at the small curve of her breast directly over her heart. The dark red blood seeped out and she tenderly lifted his head to her breast. After some coaxing he began to lap at the crimson elixir that flowed from her body. A deep moan escaped her throat as his mouth and tongue laved her breast, her blood comingling with his, staining his lips and face. She could see the venom expulsed from his body and the gashes of his neck slowly begin to heal as the skin knit itself back together. The healing power of their joined magic began to give a flush of color to his normal pallor. She could feel him begin to strengthen as he sat up further against the wall behind him. His arms shot out and pulled her tighter to him, his laving became frantic and heated. His hands splayed across her back and she straddled his thighs to move closer. He fed deeper and moaned in ecstasy at the taste of her. She cradled his head to her chest, her hands around his neck as she knelt up against him. She could feel his power begin to rise and she knew soon the ritual would be complete. She still had her back to her younger self and with her hooded cloak still in place they could not be seen. She held his head closer to her breast when felt his mouth descend to capture her hardened nipple. The pleasure of his hot mouth on her heated flesh was enough to make her growl. The sound enticed him further as he pulled her onto his lap. She worked to pull open her robes as he tore away the small slip of fabric that covered her sodden crotch. One hand on her arse his other worked feverishly to undo the opening of his trousers. Releasing his cock from its confines he looked at her, his eyes now matched hers and with a whispered plea she impaled herself on his harness. He filled her completely and as she rode him, he licked at her breast again as he ripped her blouse exposing the other. He sucked and pulled at the nipple as he pulled her harder onto his cock. Their coupling was frenzied and desperate as he clung to her.

"Take me death, let me come into you."

She gave herself to the sensations; they overwhelmed her as his magic flowed back into him along with hers. His was a feast of the senses and it blinded her and set her afire. The magic cycled into each other and the air around them became saturated with their power. The faster she rode him, the more the energy around them grew. The small windows of the dilapidated shack cracked and shattered and the wood in the walls began to splinter. She hummed with pleasure as his cock hit that sweet spot within her. She pulled on his shoulders wanting to feel him against her, to feel those faint beats of his heart strengthen as he came closer to release.

"Let go Severus, come into me."

"I'm ready death, take me, I am yours," he growled as he ground her down onto him and came into her hard, filling her with his life.

She clenched her muscles and drained his cock, throwing her head back in pleasure her hood falling off exposing her to any and all in the room.

With a faint whimper Severus slipped into unconsciousness.

Realizing she might have been seen, Hermione stood and quickly covered her face. As she turned to face her younger self, she saw a dark mist materialize behind the younger witch's back. Lucius had timed it perfectly as to not disturb the ritual. The young witch was almost hysterical.

Shrouded by the darkness of the shack, the older witch was sure that her younger self had still not seen her face. She wondered if the curls were a dead giveaway but thought nothing more on it. She watched as Lucius lifted one leather clad finger to his mouth as to silence her before she could speak.

He placed his hand at the temple of the younger Gryffindor and she collapsed to the floor with a soft thud.

Releasing the shield the older witch walked with purpose over to the blond wizard and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"What took you so long?"

"Well I had to make sure I didn't run into myself now didn't I?" Looking towards the prone figure of his friend he raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I see it is done."

She smiled and lifted her eyebrows in return as she tried to tidy her clothes.

"Dear, do cover up," he flicked his finger at her exposed breast.

"You really are too much Lucius, when will you quit?" She pulled what was left of the blouse closed and tucked it back into her corset.

"Never, my dear, never."

Looking back to Severus laying on the ground she spoke, "I feel wrong leaving him here."

"He will be fine. Soon he will awaken and we best be out of the way as he will be very hungry and full of questions."

"What about her?" Hermione motioned to her younger self and felt a pang of guilt.

"She needs to be moved, if we leave her here he will drain her dry without thinking, the first feeding is brutal, he would not turn her, he would have no control."

"Yes, I remember," she paled slightly as the memory played across her mind of her first kill.

"Allow me," he graciously bent and scooped the young witch into his strong arms.

"Hey, watch where you place your hands."

"Might as well enjoy what I can while you cannot do much." He winked as he walked back towards the opening of the run-down hovel.

"Do not tarry Hermione, I am ravenous and there are plenty of death eaters to be had this night before we must return to the gateway."

She smiled and her fangs once again extended as she thought about the feast that awaited them.

She turned and walked back to Severus on the ground and knelt to push the long strands of dark hair from his face. She caressed his face and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Find me Severus, make me yours."


End file.
